


Oh Well

by oddandevander



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, didnt edit it at all, idek why i'm posting it, it's 2 am, like rich ayyy, no but really i wrote this all in one night, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: Very short work in which Jeremy has feelings for Michael and they have casual sex.





	Oh Well

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect too much out of this fic, i did not spend much time on it  
> also, for the record, it's unrelated to my current BMC series that i'm working on
> 
> bUT!!! i AM working on a third part to that and it's sO FUCKING LONG and anyway, if anyone reads that, there's more coming soon?  
> ok ok enough self-promo, pls enjoy.

Michael's reassurance came in the form of his lips against Jeremy's, and Jeremy responded by pressing against him. He trusted Michael, loved him, and Michael loved him back with everything. His lips stayed locked with Jeremy's for several long moments before they parted. Michael pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Jeremy's mouth, then his cheek, jaw, and then he was kissing Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy's breath hitched but he tilted his head back, eyes fluttering. "M-Michael," he murmured, thoughtlessly running his hands through Michael's hair. This should have felt weird. It should have been weird to have his best friend kissing him like this, but it wasn't. It'd happened too many times before, but always like this. Always here, in Michael's basement. Always late at night. Always when emotions were high. "Shit."

"Do you want to?" Michael asked, briefly pulling away, his eyes locking with Jeremy's.

Did he want to? Well, it wasn't as simple as that.

Did he want to keep pushing like this, risking the most important relationship he had in his life? Did he want to sleep with his best friend again, so recklessly, possibly endangering their friendship? Did he want to sleep with someone he wasn't supposed to have feelings for, and yet every time Michael kissed him he saw fire works? No.

But he did want to lose himself. To the pleasure, to Michael. He wanted to feeling of everything melting away. Of bliss, even if it would always only be temporary this way. Of Michael, so incredibly close to him in every way and it always felt so good. That was what he wanted. That was what he could never say no to.

And he didn't. "Yes," he whispered, glad he couldn't see himself right now, because he could feel how pathetic he looked.

Still, Michael expression stayed soft on Jeremy, and when he kissed him the next time, there was an extra gentleness to it, something warm and slow and sweet. A more dangerous kiss—something that reminded Jeremy of how hard he was falling—something that made him feel dizzy and weak.

"I love you," Jeremy said, his voice shaking, against Michael's lips.

Michael moved a hand up to the side of Jeremy's face, holding it softly. "I love you too," he murmured.

And they always said that, but never in the way Jeremy wished they did.

Oh well.


End file.
